


Eleven Centimeters

by kibumblebee



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumblebee/pseuds/kibumblebee
Summary: Will Hakyeon's neck ever be safe from Taekwoon?





	Eleven Centimeters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AFF by me about a year and a half ago but i wanted to try out ao3

It all started when Hakyeon's favorite red scarf went missing. Hakyeon was positive he left it hooked to the back door that morning. There could only be one person responsible for this.  
"HYUK WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SCARF" Hakyeon could probably be heard all the way across the dorm complex with as much fire he channeled into his screech.  
Hyuk flinched but held his ground.  
"Why would I do anything to it? It wouldn't benefit me." He honestly had no idea what happened to it. Hakyeon is definitely overreacting.  
"You're the evil maknae! It had to be you. I know everyone in this wretched dorm is out to get me and you're first in line!" Hakyeon flew across the living room to put Sanghyuk in a choke hold.  
"GAH-H" Hyuk managed to croak out, gaining the attention of nobody in the dorm. Everyone was home, but it seemed no one really cared what would happen to him.  
"Help me!!!" Still no one. Poor Hyuk.  
"Where's my scarf, evil maknae?" Hakyeon wailed, pulling Hyuk in tighter. Sanghyuk's face was turning redder and redder when Hakyeon let him go. He definitely would have given in by now if he had known where it was. The poor guy fell to the floor, gasping, and lie in a dramatic position to gain the pity of any of the other members that might start paying attention to him.  
"I'll let you go this one time Han." Hakyeon spat and stepped over him, eyes searching for the one thing that would keep his long neck warm. Oh that neck. Ask any member and they could swear up and down that they've caught Taekwoon staring at it determinedly on multiple occasions, he was just never able to confront him about it.  
Hongbin peeked through the cracked door at Hakyeon and how he manhandled Hyuk. Taekwoon was definitely the reason of Hakyeon's distress.  
"What the fuck is up with N's neck that would make Leo steal his scarf?" Hongbin muttered under his breath. He was quiet, but not quiet enough for Taekwoon to not hear him. But Taekwoon pushed open the door of the bedroom Hongbin was in and backed him into the room, locking the door behind him.  
Taekwoon pushed him to the floor as Hongbin gave an indignant squawk and sat on his midsection, sufficiently increasing the breathing difficulty. He stared menacingly into Hongbin's eyes.  
"You're not to speak anything of that scarf, nor me in relation to it. Say anything, and you'll wake up bald and bloody." Taekwoon threatened him as he grabbed at Hongbin's wrists to hold them against his body. Hongbin couldn't find any words to respond with so he frantically nodded so he could regain his oxygen. Taekwoon grunted and lifted himself and Hongbin off the floor. This was all a part of some higher plan Taekwoon had in place. Soon he will have that neck. All eleven centimeters of pure Hakyeon neck. But for now, phase one was complete and the group now had to go to practice.  
~~*~~  
Hongbin isn't sure if Taekwoon is aware of his constant habit of licking his lips. He does this strange habit especially on stage and during rehearsal. Or when he's looking at Hakyeon. It's fast. Only Hongbin has been able to see him in the act. He's brought it up to Wonshik but of course Wonshik has never thought to pay attention to specifically Taekwoon, even after Hongbin said anything.  
Sweat. Slick. Shiny. Tan. Taekwoon can only process those things while he subtlety looks at Hakyeon's neck during rehearsal. Hakyeon has never caught him staring. Maybe Hongbin has, but he's no threat. He knows what Taekwoon can do to him if he were to ruin any chance of confirming Neo. That neck was the most temptation since the fruit in the garden of Eden. He wanted to ravage it and keep it for himself, no others to touch it. Of course Taekwoon can't help himself but to lick his lips when he sees or thinks about it. It's delicious. He stole Hakyeon's scarf so Hakyeon could never hide his neck. He wanted to put that neck on display and show it off. That's what brought Taekwoon to be awkwardly standing in the entrance of the kitchen, holding a small box in his left hand.  
"N hyung." Taekwoon broke the silence, Hakyeon, standing in front of the sink, turned his head over his shoulder. Taekwoon glanced down at his neck quickly and back up.  
"Ah, Taek, come help me wash the vegetables! Ken wants to try to make a stew tonight" he turned back around and continued his washing. Taekwoon walks up beside him and presents the box. Hakyeon was a little taken aback when he figured out that Taekwoon wanted him to have the gift.  
"Taekwoon? What is this? My birthday isn't for another half a year?" He took the box and opened it carefully. Inside, on dark velvet, was a beautiful abstract piece of silver metal on a silver chain. "What?! Leo, this is beautiful, what makes me deserve this?"  
"I just thought it would bring out your skin tone more." Taekwoon said as he turned away a little. But before he could get too far, Hakyeon wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man, squeezing just slightly. "Thank you Taekwoon. I love it." Taekwoon blushed and brought his hands up a little to the small of Hakyeon's back. Oh god. He's so close to the neck, he could taste it if he just stuck his tongue out a bit. Please don't ruin this, Taekwoon, phase two is almost complete. That neck will be yours shortly.  
Hakyeon pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. If Taekwoon thought he was blushing earlier, now his face is an actual rose bush. Taekwoon couldn't make eye contact, so naturally he stared at Hakyeon's neck.  
"Thank you so much, Taek." Hakyeon couldn't believe Taekwoon would do anything like this. The two of them had always had a special connection, but Hakyeon never thought it would go to this extent. Surely Taekwoon had no alternative motives and meant this solely as to strengthen their friendship. How thoughtful of him.  
~~*~~  
Now. It's got to be now. Taekwoon would not be able to last much longer. If phase three is not initiated by the end of the night, he might explode. All throughout dinner he was watching Hakyeon's neck with a gaze tense enough to set a fire on the tanned skin. Taekwoon may be able to set phase three into action when Hongbin and Wonshik spend the night watching videos in Wonshik's room and Hyuk and Ken go bowling. The big bedroom will be free of interruptions for most the night, so they should be good to go.  
Taekwoon entered the bedroom to find Hakyeon lying on his stomach scrolling on his phone. Hakyeon looked up. "Hey you, what's up? Any plans for tonight?" Taekwoon only hummed in acknowledgement. He crossed the room to stand next to Hakyeon by the bed. Hakyeon quickly glanced back at him before speaking. "Hey, look at this video really fast." He pulled Taekwoon down and he landed half on top of Hakyeon. Neck neck neck. So close. Once again. Hakyeon wasn't even nervous. He just looked right back to his phone.  
"You know, N hyung, that necklace from earlier wasn't the only gift I have for you." Taekwoon said barely moving his lips. He was already so close to the neck. Hakyeon paused the video and looked to him. Taekwoon chanced a look up to his eyes as he turned Hakyeon over a little from his stomach to his back. He crawled over Hakyeon a bit to find an optimal place to latch onto the neck. When Taekwoon's lips landed on his neck and started moving, Hakyeon let out a gasp. Taekwoon's arms were wrapping around his body. Taekwoon moved up his neck to his Hakyeon's lips. Hakyeon gasped again and Taekwoon took that chance to dominate the kiss throughly distracting Hakyeon as one of Taekwoon's hands went to grab the next present. His other hand was grabbing and rubbing Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon didn't even notice when Taekwoon was rubbing the divot between his collarbones but he did notice when something was fastened around his neck. He pushed Taekwoon away a little and he lifted his hand to feel the collar that was now around his neck.  
"Mine. Please be mine." Taekwoon hummed with his lips above the collar. The vibrations sent shivers down Hakyeon's spine. Taekwoon didn't move himself from the Hakyeon neck. He latched himself and wrapped his arms around Hakyeon, not letting him squirm out. Hakyeon accepted this treatment, not quite sure how to react. Of course he was kissing back, but where on earth had this behavior come from? Why does he keep touching Hakyeon's neck?  
Taekwoon sat up and pulled Hakyeon between his legs. He leaned over Hakyeon trailing kissses down his chin and neck, hands reaching to Hakeon's pants. Taekwoon slipped his fingers under the denim and cotton of the boxers and reached his destination. He pumped Hakyeon's length until he coaxed moans from the man underneath him. Hakyeon let every noise come out of his mouth and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's shoulders.  
"F-fuck, Taekwoooooon," Hakyeon arched into him. Taekwoon's other hand left Hakyeon's chest in favor of undoing his zipper. Hakyeon reached to lift both of their shirts off and momentarily broke the kiss. They resumed when their bare skin was touching. Taekwoon successfully rid the elder of his pants and started working on his underwear, for Hakyeon to become fully naked.  
Taekwoon sat up again and looked down at him. "You're really beautiful like this," he hummed. Hakyeon's skin glistened and his hair looked incredible. Taekwoon's cock couldn't bare to be restrained any longer and he removed his pants and underware in one swift motion. Their fully erect cocks rubbed against each other erotically. Hakyeon mewled and begged as he scratched down Taekwoon's chest.  
"Pl-please, come on." Taekwoon growled at the pleads and he reached by the previously abandoned box to find a bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers and lined one up with Hakyeon's entrance. "Taekwoooon," Hakyeon drew out and Taekwoon sucked in a breath and pushed into the warm cavern. Hakyeon squirmed from the intrusion. When he finally became comfortable he pushed onto Taekwoon's finger to let him know to keep going.  
Taekwoon's fingers became heaven. Every sin he had committed and every one he hadn't now revolved around them. They were pushed into Hakyeon until Taekwoon found his sweet spot. Hakyeon moaned loudly after the first strike, loud enough for the rest of the dorm to hear him probably. Taekwoon's mouth hadn't left Hakyeon's until he started becoming very vocal, only to travel south to his neck.  
When Taekwoon deemed Hakyeon properly stretched, he removed his hand, recieving whines of complaint from the latter. Taekwoon lined himself up with the throbbing entrance after lubing up his member. He slowly pushed in. Hakyeon looked up at him, lips wide as his eyes, few moans escaping. Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon's waist roughly, hard enough to leave a bruise. He didn't care. All he wanted was Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon screamed out when Taekwoon snapped up, hitting his prostate on the first move. Taekwoon lowered his head to the crook of Hakyeon's neck, where he seemed to take up residency. Hakyeon threaded his finger through Taekwoon's fine hair, on the verge of pulling. Taekwoon didn't let up on his relentlessness, pounding into the leader.  
"Naagh" Hakyeon moaned out as his orgasm built up in his lower regions.  
"You close?" Taekwoon whispered in his ear.  
"So-AH- so close," He managed to whimper out. Taekwoon's fingers left his waist to wrap around Hakyeon's dick and he started to work him to his finish. Hakyeon came with a shout and his body pressed into Taekwoon, getting as much contact as he could manage as he painted the two of them. After a couple more thrusts, Taekwoon came deep in Hakyeon, filling him up. Taekwoon slumped forward onto his bed mate, still connected. They both lay there for a few more minutes until Taekwoon pulled out and slipped to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean them. Thankfully, he ran into no other members on his way. He returned to Hakyeon passed out in a ball. He wiped them down, throwing the cloth to the side to tend to at a later time. He pulled the covers up over Hakyeon and slipped in behind him, spooning the elder.  
"Mission status, complete," He whispered as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
~~*~~  
This was foreseeable. The next morning, Hakyeon's neck was a series of red and purple hickies. Taekwoon investigated the neck before Hakyeon awoke, fingering the outlines of the marks. 10:30 am. They have a schedule to keep to. They need to wake up and get out the door. Taekwoon licked a stripe up the neck and made his way to Hakyeon's lips. Hakyeon woke, locking eyes with Taekwoon immediately.  
"It looks like you're going to be needing your scarf back." Taekwoon held up the red scarf and Hakyeon's eyes widened.  
"It was YOU! I might actually kill you. I was so worried."  
"Wear it more often so no one but me can see that neck." Hakyeon blushed, breaking eye contact as he turned his head away.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Enough fucking, we have places to be!" Hyuk's voice came through the wood and they both blushed. 

 

i listened to chained up on repeat while writing the end part bc sin is fun


End file.
